


Flirt with Me

by holmesintardis



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Flirts, Tony is a huge flirt, possesive!cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesintardis/pseuds/holmesintardis
Summary: In his own way, Steve finally comes to grips with Tony's incessant flirting.Tony can't say he doesn't love Steve's methods.





	Flirt with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Best way to get out of a writing slump? Porn, obviously! Enjoy.

Steve had spent the evening nursing his drink at the bar, watching the crowd which had turned up for Tony’s all too extravagant charity event. As for the man himself, Tony had deposited Steve at the bar the moment they arrived, and whisked away into the crowd. Steve caught glimpses of him throughout the evening; chatting with Pepper and Rhodey, laughing with businessmen, flirting with  _ everyone _ . Steve glanced back down at the drink in his hand, it was only his second of the evening, despite the party being well more than half over. Nights like this were not uncommon, being married to an icon like Tony Stark certainly did come with its downfalls; but through the years Steve had come to despise these nights more and more. It wasn’t that he was insecure, he knew Tony was his, and he trusted him to be loyal, but the man hadn’t looked at Steve like that in years; and sometimes the soldier missed Tony’s unabashed flirting, raking his eyes over Steve’s body through long lashes, licking his lips and snarking some remark that always managed to turn Steve the colour of Iron Man’s armor. That wasn’t to say Steve was unsatisfied, god no, just being with Tony never failed to make his heart do backflips, and sex with him, well, Steve is pretty sure that is the closest thing to heaven on Earth that there is. But somewhere along the line,  their marriage had become a routine rather than an adventure; and at times like this, watching the love of his life telling some wild tale to a group of women who’s dresses were cut altogether too low and men who’s suit pants were just a  _ little _ too tight, with his hands dancing around expressively and eyes sparkling, that Steve wished they could go back to that spontaneous stage in the relationship. As Tony finished his story, the entire group burst into laughter, one of the women resting her hand on Tony’s bicep, and that was the last straw. Before he knew what he was doing Steve had slammed his glass on the bar and strode toward the group. 

Tony caught his eye when he was halfway there, his expression automatically changing. There was something dark in Steve’s eyes, something one might call anger or rage had they not known Steve better. But Tony, as always, saw through that, saw the primal animalistic  _ need _ beneath the protective exterior. Steve smirked, sidling up to the group and dropping an arm over Tony’s shoulder. The women in the group giggled as Steve eyed them, and one or two of the men ran their eyes up his body. Steve just kept smirking.

“If you don’t mind, something’s come up” He began to pull Tony away, “I need to borrow the man of the hour for a moment.”

With a final smile he turned around, moving his arm to circle Tony’s waist and guiding him through the crowd. 

“What’s up babe?” Tony tried to keep his voice light, but there was concern etched in the corners of his eyes as he glanced at Steve.

“What’s up?” Steve let the question roll off his tongue languidly, “Let’s see. I’ve been thinking.”

“Bout what?”

“Us” Steve states. It comes across flat, and he can feel Tony tense in his arm, “been thinking that I don’t much care for you being off flirting with everyone at this party when you  _ should _ be with  _ me _ .” He practically growls, setting his eyes on Tony as he leads them out of the ballroom and into an empty corridor.

Tony looks at him, puzzled, “If it bothers you so much why didn’t you bring it up before?”

Any other moment and the question might have stumped Steve, but not now. Right now, Steve was on a mission. 

“I’m bringing it up now. And I’m going to make sure you don’t forget it.” 

Steve pushed Tony into an empty office, eyes blazing. Without a word he had the smaller man's belt undone, shoving his suit pants down to his knees. He turned Tony around, pushing his torso onto the desk while admiring his now bare ass. Keeping one hand firmly between Tony's shoulder blades as to pin him down he began undoing his own belt.   
"You know I hate you flirting with other people" Steve growled, pulling out his already hard cock. Tony whined.   
"Sometimes it can't be helped." He was rewarded by Steve's strong hand slapping his exposed ass, leaving a red mark.   
"You are _ mine _ " Steve spit into his palm, running his hand over his length "Mine." he said again, lining himself up.   
Tony nodded, and Steve slapped his ass again.   
"I want to hear you say it."   
"I'm yours" Tony gasped, and this time he was rewarded by Steve's whole length entering him, quickly. Tony arched his back, a gasp escaping him. He could feel the top of his own dick barely brushing the cool wood of the desk he was pinned to.   
"All mine" Steve said, slowly pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, in a single rough motion. Steve smirked at the moan which escaped the man below him, Slapping his ass yet again.   
"And when you go back, and you're talking to those women," he leaned forward to speak low into Tony’s ear, "when your ass is so  _ sore _ you can barely walk" His hips snapped forward again, "you're going to remember"   
"I'll remember" Steve smirked, continuing the painfully slow pace with another snap of his hips.   
"And when they ask where you've been?"    
"Meeting with investors," Tony gasped as Steve slapped his ass again.   
"And when they see the bulge in your pants?"   
"Tell them I'm yours." Another snap of Steve's hips and Tony whined, his own dick pressing uncomfortably against the desk.   
"That's right" Steve all but snarled "'cause I'm going to have you mewling and whimpering right here on this desk," another snap of his hips, "but I'll be  _ dammed _ if you get to cum"   
Tony just nodded. Steve smirked and leaned back up, settling his hands on Tony's hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.   
"And when you feel my cum slowly dripping out of you the rest of the night?"    
"I'll remember that I'm yours."   
"That's right." And finally Steve quickened the pace, thrusting deep and fast and dirty.   
Tony began to come undone beneath him, whimpering, aching to have his own cock touched as a string of curses flooded from his mouth. Steve grinned, smacking his beautiful ass one more time before releasing himself, buried  deep inside his lover.   
Slowly, he pulled himself out, releasing his pin on Tony’s shoulders to redo his belt and fly.    
Tony, for his part, as soon as he was released slid to the floor, hands moving to his own hard-on.   
"Uh uh uh" Steve chided, kneeling down in front of him. Tony looked up at him with his best puppy dog eyes, but for once Steve managed to ignore it. "I told you, you don't get to cum just yet" With a smirk, Steve lifted him up, pulling his pants and boxers back up "Besides, you've been gone from your own party long enough." He didn't even bother fixing Tony’s rumpled appearance before pushing him out the door. Steve himself would rejoin the party in a few minutes, return to his seat at the bar to watch his now thoroughly fucked and flustered husband navigate the rest of his evening.    
The thought brought an almost evil smile to Steve's face as he straightened his tie and walked purposefully back into the ballroom. 

Pepper glared at him as he walked back in. Steve didn’t even try to look innocent as he smirked back, giving her a little wave. He strode back over to the bar, motioning for the bartender to pour him another drink. He spun around on his stool, elbows resting on the bar as he scanned the crowd for Tony. Tony who was at the edge of the room, trying--and failing-- to subtly readjust himself in the suit pants.  _ What he gets for wearing his pants so tight _ Steve thought smugly.

He watched for the rest of the evening as Tony tried to gather himself together while talking to the various investors, employees, reporters, and celebrities who approached him. If Steve hadn’t known him so well, he would think Tony was doing a great job. But Steve knew what all the little tugs at the crotch of his pants; the hand constantly running through his hair; eyes darting around the room more than usual; and tongue flicking out to wet his lips a little too often meant. That, paired with the fact that he hadn’t walked more than 10 steps since his excursion with Steve, pleased the soldier to no end, as he watched the party die down through the hours, sipping drink after drink, eyes never leaving his husband. 

Finally, Tony caught his eye from across the room, pleading to go home. Steve nodded, finished his drink and got up, making his way to Tony. 

“Ready?” Steve knew he didn’t really even need to ask, and Tony just nodded, gazing at him through those long lashes. Steve couldn’t help himself, he leaned over and kissed Tony. He nipped at the brunet’s lips, kissing him hungrily rather than their usual, tender kisses displayed in public. Tony practically went limp beneath him. Steve wrapped a strong arm around his waist. 

“Let’s get you home then, shall we?” He asked, breaking the kiss. Happy was already waiting for them outside. Despite the initial quickness of the driver, to Tony the ride home seemed to take forever, Steve very purposefully gazing out the window the entire time, one arm resting on the sill, the other folded in his lap. Tony just watched him, the whole long ride. 

Steve turned and smirked at Tony when they finally arrived back at the tower, but didn’t say a word as the rode they elevator up to the penthouse. 

“You should probably shower, yeah?” Steve finally spoke as they walked into the bedroom.

Tony just looked at him, angrily undoing his tie. “Oh, I should, should I?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look, Steven.” Tony spat, “what the hell is up with you?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Steve said, looking innocently up at Tony from where he sat on the bed. 

“Bull _ shit _ . You don’t just drag me out of something to fuck me like--like  _ that _ for nothing!”

Steve shrugged, “I get tired of you flirting with other people.”

Tony eyed him again, undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Nope. Not buying it.”

Steve opened his mouth to speak again, just as Tony shed his shirt. And  _ damn _ , right there on his hips were the purple marks of Steve’s hands and that had him lunging forward to capture the genius in a rough kiss, teeth and tongues and lips clashing together. Tony gasped at the sudden impact, and Steve used it to slide his tongue deeper into his mouth. And then, suddenly, Tony’s hands were on his chest, pushing him away, and Steve’s blue eyes met Tony’s. Tony who was looking at him, hair sticking out all over the place, lips swollen and face flushed.

“What the  _ fuck _ Steve” Was not what he was expecting to hear, “What is going on with you?!”

“I love you,” Steve moved his hands to cup Tony’s face, “And I miss this spontaneity. And then you were out there, flirting with goddamn everyone except me” Tony’s eyes widened as Steve’s grew dark, “but you are  _ mine _ , and I’ll be damned if the whole world doesn’t know it.”

And they’re kissing again, harsh and needy and hungry. 

“I’m always yours,” Tony panted as they broke the kiss, foreheads resting together. Steve hummed, kissing him again a bit gentler.

“I was serious about that shower.”

Steve guided them into the bathroom, somehow managing to start the hot water as Tony kissed him and threw off their clothes in frantic, needy motions that haven’t been used in their sex life for years. And then they were together, grasping and touching and writhing under the hot spray of the shower. Steve pushed Tony to his knees, harder than necessary, and he knew Tony is going to have bruises on his knees tomorrow to match the handprints on his hips and ass, by the thump he hears. But neither of them care, because then Tony took him in his mouth, and Steve began to fuck his face, cracking the shower tile where his hand braced against it, the other fisted in Tony’s dark hair. 

Tony’s low, guttural moans around his cock sent shivers down Steves spine. He kept thrusting down Tony’s throat until he was right on the edge, and pulled away. Tony whined at the loss, looking up at Steve, licking his chapped lips. 

“C’mere,” Steve’s voice was commanding, albeit breathy, but Tony obeyed, leaping up to kiss him. Steve grasped both their cocks in his fist, twisting his hand the way he knew makes Tony’s eyes roll back in his head. He swallowed Tony’s moans, moving his hand faster, sliding his thumb over Tony’s slit. 

“Fuck Steve, I’m gunna…” Tony panted nuzzling into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve just nodded, breathing too hard to speak as they both came over his fist. Steve took his hand off the wall, wrapping it around Tony as the smaller man went limp in the aftershock. They stood there, under the spray of the shower, Tony’s arms coming up to wrap around Steve’s neck, until the water began to run cold. 

“We should get moving,” Steve murmured lazily, kissing the top of his lover’s head. Tony nodded weakly, and Steve shut off the water, carrying Tony out to the bed without bothering to dry either of them off. 

Tony shivered as Steve deposited him on the bed, hurrying to cocoon himself in the blankets. Steve smiled, sliding next to Tony in the bed, wrapping himself around the smaller man.

“You should get possessive like that more often,” Tony half joked, twisting himself around in Steve's arms to face him, reaching up to run a hand through the blond hair.  

“Maybe I will.” Steve chuckles, kissing him on the forehead. Tony beamed up at him and Steve felt his heart melt.

“You were right about the spontaneity too.” Tony said, softly. 

“Tony Stark-Rogers, did you just say I was right about something,” Steve teased with a mock gasp. Tony just rolled his eyes and snuggled closer against him. 

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.”

“I won’t breathe a word.”

Steve captured his lips in a soft gentle kiss once more, before they drifted into sleep, safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
